


Risk and Reward

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks for stopping by!Mytumblr!Challenge Words: crash, hurt, term





	Risk and Reward

He'd already come to terms with it. He  _ knew  _ it was going to hurt, that he was going to crash and burn, and he might never recover from it.

But he was going to do it anyway. Because he loved him.

He shook his hands, attempting to rid himself of the nervous tremors rocking through his body.

The door slid open and Derek stepped in, raising an eyebrow at him.

Stiles froze, staring at his boyfriend for a long hard moment, before he blurted, “Will you marry me?”

Derek smiled and the fear of rejection flew out the window.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Challenge Words: crash, hurt, term


End file.
